


1 a.m.

by Traviosita9124



Series: Hour by Hour [16]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, High School AU, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, secret dating au, teenagers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: “He’s sending me away.” Daisy lifted her head from Jemma’s shoulder at her quiet admission, and gave her a puzzled look. “The official word is that we’re visiting family back home. Let them praise my accomplishments and then a tour around the Continent as my graduation gift before I go to Stanford, but… I think he knows.”“Knows? About what? Wait… you think he found out about Fitz?”“Yeah.” Jemma nibbled her lip and nodded. “I have no idea how, but that’s the only reason I can think of that he’d be so eager to get me out of here so quickly. We leave in a few days.”





	1 a.m.

Between the late hour and the alcohol - not to mention what was a very likely contact high - Jemma had the disorienting sensation of seeing everything and nothing all at once. She was aware of her now-former classmates all around her, whether they were busy throwing each other into the pool or egging each other on in the various drinking games that were occurring around the pool deck. 

 

Taking a deep sigh, Jemma lifted her red Solo cup to her lips and took a long pull of her drink, a red Kool-Aid and cheap vodka concoction that was far more alcohol than anything else, before settling back into the deck chair. She was just considering if she could leaving the party without anyone stopping her to chat when Daisy materialized and plopped down next to her. 

 

Even with her sour mood, Jemma couldn’t help but smile at her friend. She was quite clearly enjoying herself, and with the bits of leaf in her hair and the smears of dirt on the legs of her jeans, Jemma could guess that their host had something to do with it. 

 

“Seen Trip then?”

 

“I may have.” Daisy’s smile grew wider, even as she looked down at her lap. “He gave me the grand tour.”

 

Jemma felt her brow arch involuntarily and nudged Daisy’s hip with her knee. 

 

“Is that what we’re calling it now?”

 

“It’s what we’re calling it when I haven’t officially agreed to a date yet.”

 

“Fair enough.” Jemma inclined her head toward Daisy and lifted her glass in salute before taking another swig. She lapsed back into silence then in an attempt to keep her jealousy from showing. Just because Daisy’s family wouldn’t stand in the way of her dating was no reason for Jemma to feel upset. She’d known for quite a long time that life wasn’t fair; this was just another way of demonstrating that. 

 

Still, despite her liquor consumption, Daisy was still as observant as ever. It wasn’t long before she crawled up the lounge chair, stretching along side and curling in against Jemma. She leaned into her friend, appreciating the silent gesture of support. 

 

“You wanna talk about it?”

 

Jemma took a deep breath and considered the question. She knew Daisy wouldn’t push. In fact, Daisy probably knew exactly what was on Jemma’s mind; she just wanted to give her a chance to get it off her chest. And considering the intoxicated state of their peers, it was unlikely that anyone would overhear their conversation.

 

“He’s sending me away.” Daisy lifted her head from Jemma’s shoulder at her quiet admission, and gave her a puzzled look. “The official word is that we’re visiting family back home. Let them praise my accomplishments and then a tour around the Continent as my graduation gift before I go to Stanford, but… I think he knows.”

 

“Knows? About what? Wait… you think he found out about  _ Fitz _ ?”

 

“Yeah.” Jemma nibbled her lip and nodded. “I have no idea how, but that’s the only reason I can think of that he’d be so eager to get me out of here so quickly. We leave in a few days.”

 

“Oh, Jemma.” Daisy did her best to give Jemma a hug in their prone position, and Jemma did her best to return the gesture. “What are you going to do?”

 

“I don’t have a bloody clue,” Jemma admitted. “I was hoping… I know that Bobbi and Trip are friendly. I was hoping he’d be here tonight. I wanted to tell him in person…” 

 

She trailed off, lost in thought about the last time she’d seen Fitz in person. They’d had a few precious minutes alone, and they’d done their very best to muss each other before they’d been pulled onto the graduation dais. Jemma supposed it was possible one of the faculty had seen them and told her father, but it didn’t seem likely. After all, if he’d known what they’d gotten up to, there was no way he’d have kept his calm all through the graduation ceremony. 

 

“We could always go to the diner.”

 

Jemma had already thought of that, and immediately shook her head in the negative. 

 

“Would you be surprised if my father checked the satnav? Or my phone?” 

 

Daisy’s hopeful expression fell. They both knew exactly what Elliot Simmons was capable of where his overprotective tendencies toward his daughter were concerned. Checking the car’s navigation and Jemma’s phone where the least extreme things he’d done in the past. 

 

“Your father’s an asshole.”

 

It was a familiar sentiment, one that pulled a weak chuckle from Jemma. 

 

“I know he is. It’s why I’m moving 3,000 miles west in August.”

 

“Do you want me to tell him?”

 

Jemma considered Daisy’s offer, turning the idea over in her mind. Having her best friend play intermediary would eliminate any sloppy sentimentality on her part, certainly, but it wasn’t fair to Fitz. And, perhaps selfishly, Jemma wanted the chance to see him again. Even if it would only break both their hearts once and for all. 

 

“No,” she answered, her tone soft, almost as if she were afraid to break the mood. “He should hear it from me. I’ll… I’ll find a way. Come hell or high water, I’ll find a way to explain.”

 

Jemma managed to keep her voice so steady, she even believed it herself. 


End file.
